The Purpoise of Love
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: An old "friend" of the penguins became the new attraction at the Central Park Zoo. But when the identity of this "friend" is revealed and a "wedding" is engaged along with a sinister plot, the penguins find themselves facing another mission...or another mess? Introducing a new pairing:"Bloris"(or Floris)!
1. The Arrival

Ah, zoos, peaceful sanctuaries where animals live happily and are considered friends to those who visit their home away from home. And there is no other zoo more peaceful than the Central Park Zoo (sort of).

A large truck drove its way into the Central Park Zoo. Its end opened and Alice the zookeeper peered inside. Unknown to her, she wasn't the only one trying to look inside the truck.

Inside the zoo, lays the Penguin Habitat where visitors flock to see four adorable little penguins strut their stuff and awe the audience with their adorable cuteness. Many would just want to hug them… well, be glad you didn't.

Deep inside the habitat is a built-in secret lair. TV screens showing footage of the delivery were being closely monitored by the sharp keen eyes of a penguin.

"Kowalski," A voice called its name. The penguin turned around and came face-to-face with another penguin, only shorter than him.

"Status report." The other penguin ordered sternly. Kowalski turned his gaze back on the monitors that were showing scenes of the truck edging nearer to a habitat full of water.

"Alright Little Fella, time to get out, now." Alice glumly commanded to the inside of the truck.

"It seems that we have just received a new addition to the Central Park Zoo, Skipper." Kowalski claimed.

"Yay! A new animal friend!" Private, another penguin shorter than Skipper, happily exclaims while another penguin, Rico, was grunting happily, possibly agreeing what Private said. This caused Skipper to slap the two.

"Suck it up, Cupcakes." Skipper scolds them and then stopped to think, "Wow. I'm beginning to sound just like my former old role model, Buck Rockgut." He stopped to look back at Rico and Private and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, this is a highly dangerous mission." He began to talk, "We don't know what monstrosity we're about to come beak-to-beak this time. It could be a shark, a snapping turtle, or even a water badger."

"No!" Private cried to the mentioning of the word "badger" while Rico made a disagreeing grunting noise.

"Yes Rico, there are no such thing as 'water badgers', but we can't be too sure." Skipper replied.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private were a secret penguin military group. They may look like innocent, adorable flightless "wittle birdies", but in reality, they were trained birds of prey performing various military-like activities, such as spying on the delivery truck.

"I'm getting an image of our new arrival." Kowalski said as he made adjustments in order to get a close look at the new zoo animal.

The animal quickly dove into its new habitat but the cameras connecting to the HQ monitors were able to capture the action.

"Got it." Kowalski said. He began making a few more adjustments, "Now I just have to magnify the image, increase the screen resolution and…" He stammered as he gasped in surprise.

"What? What is it? Is it a shark? A snapping turtle? A, a, a water badger?" Private asked worriedly.

"No. It's worst." Kowalski replied, he was still fearfully gazing at the monitor as it slowly replayed the scene until an image of an animal can be clearly seen, "it's, it's, it's…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Who's this new animal? Why did Kowalski look shocked upon seeing the animal? There's only one animal who would give him that kind of reaction, and it's...  
**


	2. Doris

"Doris!" Kowalski sobbed in his bunk bed, as his fellow teammates watched him from nearby.

"Poor Kowalski." Private said sympathetically, "Who knew the new zoo attraction was actually his former girlfriend."

"If she _was _his 'girlfriend'." Skipper stated skeptically. Kowalski heard this and cried even more.

"What?" Skipper asked innocently as Rico and Private scowled at him.

Suddenly, the entrance to the penguins' lair opened and a brown otter appeared before them.

"Hey guys, have you seen our new neighbor?" Marlene asked. Kowalski heard her and cried even more, "I guess you did."

Kowalski took out a framed picture of a Bottle Nose Dolphin and cried. He fell in love with Doris the Dolphin a long time ago and she (well) left him for someone "hipper", "I, I thought we had something. I thought you liked me. I thought I was hip. And then, you left me!"

"Aw. Cheer up Kowalski." Marlene comforted him, "Let's say we pay Doris a visit."

But Kowalski couldn't hear what she was saying and he fell to the floor, still crying.

"O-kay." Marlene said awkwardly as he watches Kowalski. She helped him up and said, "Look, we know you didn't like it when Doris thought that you two could be 'just friends', so prove it to her."

Suddenly, Kowalski stopped crying and the penguins simultaneously asked in surprise, "What?"

"If you really like Doris, you should prove to her that you're a fun-loving, hip kind of guy." Marlene told him, "Come on, don't you want her to take back what she said and make her realize that you two should be more than friends?"

Kowalski looked down at the picture of Doris for a short while. Suddenly, he lifted his head straight up with a broad smile on his face.

"Yes." He proudly and confidently said as he threw down the picture, "What am I doing weeping on the ground like a toddler who just lost his favorite play toy? I'm a tough guy for Pete sake, not a crybaby. Why, I have handled danger since the day I was an egg. I shouldn't let a single break-up get me down. I'll prove to her that I can be more hip than any other guy she has met in her entire life. I'll do it!"

* * *

"I can't do it!" Kowalski cried as he was being dragged by Rico to the new habitat.

The habitat was a pool, cleverly built in a shape of a dolphin. There was a little bit of land surrounding the pool. Outside the habitat were the other animals of the Central Park Zoo.

Unknown to humans, animals can actually talk and behave like normal human beings (except they're animals). Since there were currently no visitors, every animal in the zoo was at the new Dolphin Habitat when the penguins and Marlene arrived.

"Hey, move aside. VIP coming through. Get out of the way!" Marlene pushed their way through the crowd of animals until they could see a Bottle Nose Dolphin talking to some of the animals from afar.

"Doris." Kowalski whispered and hid behind a lamp post, "I hope she didn't notice me."

"Kowalski!" Doris called from afar as she made clicking and whistling sounds and leaped into the air, 'Kowalski, over here." Kowalski gave up and came out of his hiding place.

"Just go to her." Marlene pushed him towards Doris.

"Hello Doris." Kowalski greeted as he cleared his throat.

"Hey Kowalski." Doris clicked happily, "Long time no see. I hope you aren't still offended about what I said."

"Well," Skipper started to say, "he did cry about you multiple times, dedicated a video-recorded poem for you where he cried some more, and unfortunately created a love contraption just to win you back which resulted to us almost killing him in the process." This caused him to receive a slap on the head by Rico.

"What? I was being honest." Skipper defended himself.

"Doris," Kowalski cleared his throat, "I know you have told me that we should just be friends 16 times…"

"And a half." Doris corrected, "You were mostly sobbing during the other half."

"And I have been thinking that we should be friends." Kowalski nervously and uncomfortably said.

"Yeah. Listen Kowalski…" Doris stopped in surprise and then said, "What?"

"What?" The other animals asked in surprise as well. Basically, almost all the animals in the zoo knew about the Doralski relationship.

"Maybe I was a little bit overreacted over our 'break-up'." Kowalski admitted, "I mean I acted so childish just because you didn't want us to be 'more than friends'. I should have known better than to take your judgment seriously."

"Oh Kowalski," Doris said, "I'm glad you have finally gotten over your, _dilemma_. And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings back then."

"So much." Skipper added. This time, Private slapped him on the head.

"Hey, we have a surprise for you;" Marlene happily announced, "In honor of your arrival (and of Kowalski's recuperation)," She whispered the last bit to Skipper before finishing, "we decided to throw you a housewarming party!" Everyone cheered in response.

"Oh, you guys are the best." She happily clicked and leaped into the air.

"You did good, Soldier." Skipper congratulated Kowalski.

"Thanks, Skipper." Kowalski happily replied, "I am glad that I have done the right thing."

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Private happily said and Rico grunted in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Or is it?**


	3. Surprise Party!

That night, every animal went to the Dolphin Habitat and partied. Everyone was having a good time eating, drinking, and, more importantly, dancing.

"It's time to party-hardy!" Cried King Julien, a ring-tailed lemur, "king" of the Lemur Habitat and Skipper's "enemy".

"You really now how to party, Doris!" Marlene complimented as she and Doris danced.

"Thanks!" Doris replied. She then turned towards Skipper, Private and Rico. The only one who wasn't at the party was Kowalski.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kowalski?" She asked them.

""Well he did say he would join us after he was finish." Private replied.

"Finished with what?" Doris asked in puzzlement.

Suddenly, a pink toy car with flowers on it arrived near the Dolphin Habitat and Kowalski flipped out from inside of it.

"Sorry I'm late." Kowalski apologizes, "I had to finish your house warming present." He pulled away a piece of cloth that was inside the car, revealing a giant cannon.

"Ooh!" Everyone gawked at the cannon with surprise.

"Kowalski, that's so, generous of you." Doris awkwardly said. Obviously, see wasn't too comfortable with a cannon as a housewarming gift.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Kowalski told her. He pulled out remote control and pressed the big red button. The cannon shot at the sky and fireworks in the form of a dolphin appeared in the sky.

"Ooh. Aah." The animals said in unison awe.

"Kowalski, it's beautiful." Doris complimented.

"I know." He replied softly. He gazed at her as the fireworks lit the sky. She was so beautiful in the light. He gazed at her soft heartwarming smile and her sparkling eyes. He edged nearer to her but suddenly stopped when he realized that the remnants of the fireworks were actually falling towards the ground…and unto the animals!

Everyone panicked in fear. The remnants landed and exploded in every corner of the zoo. One landed near to Alice and exploded, but she didn't mind.

Soon, no more "fireworks" fell. Everyone was fine but was injured badly. Kowalski stared at the destruction he caused

"Kowalski, have you COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?" Skipper asked Kowalski hysterically.

"I'm sorry Skipper." Kowalski apologized nervously as he went over his notes, "I thought my calculations were correct. The exact dimensions, the equal amounts of Ethanol, and…" Skipper slapped him on the face.

"Oh, so you thought you were creating the perfect housewarming gift just to impress the girl you never actually got over." Skipper said sarcastically, "Are you sure you weren't making a weapon of mass destruction just to end your misery by killing us all?" He gestured at the mess Kowalski made.

"Kowalski?" Doris sadly asked to the saddened penguin.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Doris." Kowalski apologizes. Tears formed in his eyes and he wiped them, "I lied that I agreed that we should be 'just friends'. I just wanted to surprise you and make you reconsider and…"

"Kowalski," Doris interrupted him, "I know you placed us in danger with your deadly contraption,"

"He sure did." The rest of the animals angrily said from behind.

"But I also know that you actually wanted to impress me." She continued, "That was sweet." Kowalski smiled a bit.

"But I'm sorry." She apologized and Kowalski's smile faded. Doris continued awkwardly, "It's just that, I… Well, it's not that I don't like you. I like you as a friend. It's just that, I kinda…"

"Alice!" Private cried.

The animals looked at where Private was looking. Alice was guiding another delivery truck into the Dolphin Habitat. The animals hid in different places. The truck stopped at the habitat and Alice opened its end.

"Come on Big Guy, time to get out, now." She glumly commanded and a streak of gray passed by her and dived into the habitat.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." She told the truck driver and they left.

The animals came out of their hiding places to get a good look at the newcomer. The new animal slowly rose from the water, revealing another Bottle Nose Dolphin, his back towards the animals. He slowly turned towards the animals. Skipper, who gasped in surprise, took a good look at the dolphin's face, felt a sense of something sinister in his eyes and knew who he was.

"Blowhole!" Skipper cried.

Dr. Blowhole, an evil dolphin villain mastermind, was an enemy of the penguins who always managed to foil his plans of world domination. In the past, he was once known as "Flippy" and jumped through hoops of fire for entertainment for humans on Coney Island, thus costing him to burn his right eye and replacing it with a cybernetic one. This even caused him great hatred towards the humans and made many attempts to rule the world. One of his plans caused him to lose his memory and forget everything. But now, he has returned, and this time, he underwent eye surgery.

"Evasive Maneuver! Go, go, go!" Skipper jumped right at the dolphin and the other penguins followed.

"Pen-gyu-ins?" The dolphin cried in surprise as all 4 penguin operatives jumped on him and pinned him on a rock. Rico barfed out a bazooka and prepared to shoot a frightened Blowhole who awaits his unhappy fate.

"No!" Doris cried. She jumped right in front of Blowhole, "Guys, he's my boyfriend."

Rico dropped his bazooka in surprise. Everyone else was in shock except for Doris and Blowhole.

"Noooooo!" Skipper cried miserably, followed by Kowalski, Private, and then Rico.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. Doris and Blowhole TOGETHER? Poor Kowalski… Nah! He should just get over Doris. Besides, she already has a beau. But how will the others react to this? Keep reading. :-)**


	4. Double Dolphin Trouble

"Skipper. Skipper!" A voice called. Skipper opened his eyes and saw Marlene staring right at him. He looked around and saw some of the other animals looking straight at him. He realized that he and his comrades fainted. Soon the rest of the penguins began to wake up.

"Oh man, I just had this terrible dream." Skipper said. Rico grunted in agreement, telling them that he had the same dream.

"Same over here." Private joined in.

"So did I." Kowalski replied as well, "I had this terrible nightmare that Doris was dating Blowhole and..."

"Aw. Are the wittle penguins alwight?" Blowhole appeared before the penguins and happily baby talked.

"Aahhh!" The penguins screamed and went into combat mode.

"Evasive Maneuver!" Skipper commanded. The penguins lunged at Blowhole but were stopped by Burt the Elephant.

"Guys, stop." Doris suddenly appeared beside Blowhole and took his arm (flipper to be exact), "I told you; he's my boyfriend."

"And the name's Flippy." "Blowhole" corrected.

"Blowhole used to be called 'Flippy'!" Skipper snapped, "And he also used to call us 'pen-gyu-ins'."

"Yes. I did call you that." Flippy admitted, "Very weird, though. After all…"

"And he is also a Bottle Nose Dolphin with a cyborg right eye." Kowalski interrupted angrily.

"So did I." Flippy replied in surprise.

"And he kept trying to kill us." Private interrupted as well, only to receive a glare of annoyance from Flippy.

"Clearly you got me mistaken with another dolphin." Flippy defended himself, "I mean, why would I want to hurt a bunch of cute innocent wittle penguins? This is the first time I ever met an actual penguin before. And there are 4 of you guys. I mean, there were no penguins from where I came from and that's where I met the love of my life." He sighs as he took Doris' flippers and eyed her lovingly.

"Aw, Flipsy-Flippy." Doris said as she eyed him lovingly as well.

"Flipsy…Flippy?" Kowalski asked meekly and then whispered meekly to Skipper, "Skipper, they're rubbing snouts."

Skipper looked back at the two dolphins who were actually nuzzling each others' snouts.

"Doris, can we have a little talk, away from your, " He gulped heavily as if trying to seize barfing before finishing his question, "boyfriend?"

Doris hesitated for a minute to look at her boyfriend with worry. She finally let go of his flippers and went (swam) to the penguins who were slowly being released by Burt.

"Oh, I hate to leave him alone." Doris explains her worries to Skipper, "He's usually shy with new animals."

Skipper stops just to take a look at an insecure and lonely Flippy scanning his new habitat nervously. He then sighs heavily.

"Oh Alright." Skipper finally gave in and turned to Private, "Private, you're on guard duty."

"But Skipper…" Private complains in surprise before Skipper pushes him towards Flippy. Upon seeing the dolphin, Private whimpers in fear.

Meanwhile, Doris and the other penguins finally found a place to talk. Skipper tried to keep his cool.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, WOMAN?" He finally snapped at Doris.

"Wasn't that the same question you asked him?" Doris asked recalling the same question Skipper asked Kowalski.

"Precisely, true." Kowalski agrees after giving it a thought and then suddenly complains, "You can't date Blowhole!"

"Flippy." Doris corrected.

"Exactly." Kowalski said, "He's an evil genius mastermind dedicated to annihilate all of humankind."

"Yeah, that's what we said." Marlene interrupted, "Guys seriously, we already had this talk, and 'Flippy' doesn't get a word we were saying about him being evil and all."

"Seriously?" Skipper asked in surprise.

"He doesn't even get what we're talking about even after we sang the whole Taking-Over-the-World song." Julien added.

"That's not true." Doris objected.

"I knew it." Skipper happily exclaims.

"He took over my whole world with his lovely enchanting whistling." Doris sighed heavily and happily while the other penguins awed in a complaining manner.

"Doris, he's evil." Kowalski pointed out to Flippy and Private, "I mean, look at him."

Flippy was happily tossing Private into the air repeatedly with his snout as Private screams in glee, making Kowalski's point useless.

"That monster. What torture will he be bringing out next? Dolphin Rides?" Marlene asks sarcastically.

"He just has the cutest dolphin smile," Doris sighed romantically as she begins to admire Flippy, "and the cutest dolphin dimples." The other penguins held their barf.

"And that alluring whistle that melts my heart…" Doris continued before she began to faint, only to be caught by Kowalski.

"Doris, I don't know how this happened, but…" Kowalski said in disbelief.

"I didn't know how it happened as well." Doris interrupted as she began to reminisce.

* * *

_A pod of dolphins were playing with each other in the wide open sea. One dolphin was caught by a cage. The cage was pulled into a boat driven by people in lab coats._

"_I was captured by humans while I was playing with my friends." Doris began to narrate, "They were conducting an experiment about dolphins, and I was their test subject."_

_The scene shifted to an Aqua Theater. _

"_They brought me to an Aqua theater." Doris continued, "They wanted to see if a dolphin born from the open seas would get along with a dolphin born in captivity. Of course, I thought they were being silly, until I saw, him."_

_Doris was brought inside a tank filled with water. Suddenly, she spotted a male Bottle Nose Dolphin jumping through hoops. The dolphin noticed her and looked straight at her with both eyes; one normal, the other, robotic. As she gazed at him, she began to sigh lovingly._

"_It was love at first sight." Doris continued as she laments the times she spent with Flippy, "He was so charming, so swift, so athletic, and so chivalrous."_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Skipper interrupted and asked skeptically, "Chivalrous? Okay, so he's fast and does surprising tricks, but chivalrous?"

"And CHARMING?" Kowalski added in surprise.

"He did save an innocent spectator from drowning." Doris said, "And that's the reason we're here."

"And the reason why he got eye surgery?" Skipper asks, mentioning about "Blowhole's" right cyborg eye which was replaced with a real one.

"Nice guy." Flippy suddenly came out of nowhere with Private on top his head, "Poor thing though. He was so eager to watch my performance that he didn't notice where he was going and slipped into the pool. Wasn't much that deep, but I had to save him."

"And you _actually_ saved him?" Skipper asked in surprise.

"Well, of course I did." Flippy replied, "I can't just leave an innocent man drowning in pool of water. That would be tragic." His voice was full of concern that he almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Right." Skipper said skeptically and raised a flipper, "Men, move out." With that, the penguins left, except Private who was happily embracing and stroking Flippy's head.

"Private." Skipper called him impatiently.

"Can we keep him?" Private pleaded until he was pulled away from Flippy's head.

"No." Skipper replied sternly. Then the penguins began to leave.

"I knew we shouldn't have baked her that cake." Skipper said as the penguins looked back and saw Flippy trying the cake they actually baked. A streak of icing was left on top of his snout. Doris licked it off and lovingly leaned on Flippy who lovingly leaned back at her.

"' It was love at first sight.'" Kowalski mockingly mimicked what Doris said in disgust, "What about _our_ first sight?" He sadly cried.

"Right." Skipper awkwardly said, "I'm mostly having doubts about 'Flippy'."

"I don't know Skipper," Private disagrees, "Maybe Blowhole doesn't remember anything about being evil and turned good."

"Says the penguin who was Oopsy-Daisying with the enemy." Skipper reminded Private.

"Well, I was suspicious of him at first." Private admitted, "But then he took me by surprise, and there was the spinning and laughing and then the Dolphin Rides and…" He stopped because Skipper placed his flipper over his beak.

"Tut, tut, tut! We don't want to hear it." Skipper told Private, "I mean, come on; our amnesiac enemy saving an innocent civilian's life? We'll believe it when we see it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh, you'll see it alright, Skipper. You'll see. :B**


	5. Zoo Debut

"See it to believe it, folks." Anchorman Chuck Charles announced in front of a group of people surrounding the Dolphin Habitat. His face was turned towards the camera, "This is Chuck Charles live at the Central Park Zoo witnessing the zoo debut of Coney Island Aqua theatre star attraction and this month's Animal Rescuer, Flippy the Dolphin!"

As soon as he heard his name, Flippy came out of the water along with his girlfriend. They both waved at the crowd of cheering spectators.

At the Penguin Habitat, Skipper was in shock as he watched his "enemy" being admired by a crowd of fans from afar.

"Okay." He finally spoke, still skeptical, "So he's on the news and getting the Hero-of-the-whatever-award treatment, big deal. But that still doesn't explain how he could have saved an innocent man from drowning."

"Commissioner, could you explain to us how a very brave dolphin saved your innocent life from drowning?" the reporter faced and asked another man (I don't want to sound insulting, so I'll just say he looks "full") wearing a collared white shirt, black-and-red tie and a blue jacket. He was wearing a black toupee on his head.

"He actually saved the Commisioner's life?" Skipper asked in surprise as the Commisioner went on explaining on how Flippy saved his life.

"It was horrible." He went on, "Water everywhere. And then the bubbles. And just when I thought my whole life was flashing before my eyes, _he _came. A majestic angel came and swooped me away to safety, an angel with flippers." He gestures happily to Flippy who was busy entertaining the crowd along with Doris with their tricks as the crowd cheers. The Commisioner ripped off his shirt revealing an "I Love Flippy" T-shirt.

"I love you, Flippy!" He screamed happily at the dolphin who was still busy entertaining the crowd.

During one stunt, Flippy leaped on his back and Doris followed in the opposite direction. They paused for a while to form a heart shape while getting awes from the audience before falling and splashing back into the water. And of course, Kowalski was jealous.

"Ugh!" Kowalski groans in disgust, "He's just rubbing my beak."

"Actually, he's rubbing his head on Doris'." Private corrected as the two dolphins lovingly rubbed each others' head together. This gained them awes from the crowd and jealousy from Kowalski who was also staring at Private angrily, clearly giving him the "that's not what I meant" look.

"Professor Rene, " Chuck asked an elderly man in a lab coat, "As head researcher of the Dolphin research center, are you willing to share to us your expectations?"

Professor Rene, an elderly man with white hair, adjusted his eyeglasses and cleared his throat.

"Well at first we were trying to devise an experiment that will enable us to specify if the interaction between a dolphin born in the wild and a dolphin born in captivity will become a fruitful success." He explains seriously in a French tone. Suddenly, he broke into a cheerful smile, "But what matters now, is the beautiful blooming love between two lucky sea animals." He rips his inner shirt, revealing another "I love Flippy" T-shirt just like the Commissioner's, and screams, " I love you, Flippy!" before going back to serious mode.

"And also the Dolphin Mating season that will begin tomorrow morning." He added.

"Dolphin Mating season?" Kowalski shouts in surprise.

"That fiendish fish." Skipper stated in anger, "Kowalski, options. And I'm sorry I had doubts before."

Kowalski quickly scribbled something in his option board and showed it to Skipper.

"We should catapult him from the zoo into the crowded streets of New York where he'll be crushed endlessly by deadly vehicles, torturing him and finally giving end to his miserable, stinking life!" Kowalski explained hysterically only to realized the surprised looks at the other penguins' faces.

"Good call." Skipper finally said, confidently.

"'Good call'?" Private asks in surprise, "Are you really going through with this, Skipper?"

"Has that salty sea mammal brainwashed you with too many Dolphin Rides, Private?" Skipper asks Private sternly.

"He was just being friendly." Private replies, "Besides, think about it; his memory's been wiped, he thinks dolphins are friendly, he hasn't done anything evil lately,..."

"Except stealing my girlfriend!" Kowalski interrupted.

"You two never even dated!" Private corrected him, " Plus he thinks penguins are 'cute innocent wittle fellas'."

"Maybe Private's right." Skipper agreed after giving a thought.

"Mommy, Mommy, I want to see the cute dolphins." One little girl tugged at her mother's arm and went to the Dolphin Habitat.

"I want a dolphin for my birthday." A little boy said.

"Yeah. They are much cooler than penguins." Another boy said.

"Did you just see the way they flipped into the air?" A man asked.

"Oh, they're just adorable." A woman replied.

"He's stealing all the spectators." Skipper complained and tried to reason to Private.

"There are many more where they came from." Private shrugged, clearly not convinced.

Suddenly, Alice appeared pulling a cart with buckets full of fish and passed the penguin habitat just to get to the Dolphin Habitat where visitors grabbed the buckets and feed the dolphins.

"He's stealing all our food." Skipper pointed out again while Rico threw a tantrum and began punching a punching bag that was painted to look like Dr. Blowhole.

"It's nice to share." Private shrugged again, still not convinced.

"I'm gonna put dolphins as my new favourite animals in my Facebook account." One girl said.

"Yeah, penguins are so last season." Another girl said.

"He's stealing our status online." Skipper kept on persuading.

"Now you're just acting like Julien." Private claimed, still not convinced. Suddenly, he spotted someone behind Skipper and gave a cry of joy.

"Oh my gosh. Jim! Over here!" The young penguin called to the photographer who always takes pictures of animals for the cover of the zoo brochure. He would take pictures of Private for the brochure, but one time, it was Mort who turned out in the cover which made Private jealous. To the other penguins' surprise, the photographer headed straight for the Dolphin Habitat.

"I want a picture of that dolphin for the zoo brochure cover." The Commissioner said to the photographer.

"You got it, Mr. Commissioner sir." The photographer quickly replied happily and quickly took pictures of Flippy.

Meanwhile, Private was frozen in a happy trance.

"Private? Hellooo!" Skipper waved a flipper in front of the young penguins who was still frozen in place.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, I guess they won't be getting rid of Flippy. Right? **


	6. Operation: Blow Your Bubble

"He's a dead fish." Private angrily said after finally snapping out of his trance. It was bad enough that Mort stole his spotlight in the zoo brochure cover (although he was okay about it in the end), but Flippy? What he didn't know that it was already night time and the four penguin cadets were already in the Dolphin Habitat.

"Private," Skipper said worryingly, "you've been saying the same sentence all over for… " He paused for a second and turned to face Kowalski, "Kowalski, how many times was it?"

"56, to be precise." Kowalski replied, "Most of it he was mumbling."

"Really?" Private asked in surprise after being snapped out of his anger. The four penguins then turned their gaze at the two dolphins who where romantically playing tag.

"Look at him being all innocent and friendly." Skipper said bitterly.

"Look at him being all lovey-dovey." Kowalski said in the same manner.

"Look at him being all cute and cuddly." Private followed in the same manner followed by Rico who grunted in the same manner.

"Luckily, I was able to gather enough volunteers that were willing to help us in our mission, Skipper." Kowalski said with a sinister grin.

"Alright! Let get the partying started!" King Julien cried as he appeared on top of Kowalski's head.

"Ringtail." Skipper complained in annoyance. He was not used when Julien would just come out and interfere with his missions, especially in this mission.

"So, where's the party?" Julien asked in confusion, "I heard that there was this 'special gathering' in the lady dolphin's habitat. Are you planning another surprise party just to win her heart again, without me?"

"This isn't a surprise party this time Ringtail." Skipper replied in annoyance, "This is a special extermination assignment I'd like to call:" His face became scarier and ghostly as he finished, "Operation: Blow Your Bubble." He then switched off a flashlight that illuminated his face.

"Yeah." Marlene said sarcastically as she appeared with some of the biggest animals in the zoo, "Hi. Aren't you guys taking this too far?" She asks skeptically.

"What makes you say that?" Skipper asks. Behind him, Rico was practicing shooting a Dr. Blowhole dummy with a giant laser as Marlene glared at Skipper.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Skipper said. Marlene smiled until Skipper finished, "That was an emergency back-up plan just in case the other attempts didn't work out so well."

As he was talking, Flippy was romantically leading Doris in a dance in the pool.

"Oh Flipsy, you're such a charmer." Doris complemented to her boyfriend as he twirls her around.

"Skipper, let's get this over with." Kowalski called out impatiently.

"Right." Skipper said confidently and turned to face a huge alligator, "Roger, you go first."

"Yeah. I agree with Marlene." Roger said , "I've been through some crazy antics with you guys, but this, this is the craziest one ever."

"Do you remember that 'performance' you did when you were 8?" Skipper asks him threatingly as he pulled him face-to-face, "The one that, oh I don't know, 'ate your heart away'?" The pressure made Roger sweat.

"'Scare the blubber off the sea mammal'. Got it." Roger nervously but quickly said after parting from Skipper. Whatever secret the penguins found out about him, he didn't want others to find out as well. He headed quickly to the pool, but was somehow electrocuted on the way.

"My bad." Kowalski apologized to a badly burnt Roger, "I forgot to disconnect the security system."

* * *

A little while later, the penguins disconnected the security system of the Dolphin Habitat.

"There we go." Skipper said and turned to Roger, "Roger, go scare the blubber off that sea mammal." Roger then swam into the pool of the Dolphin Habitat.

"Are you sure this really going to work, Skipper?" Private asks.

"Precisely." Kowalski replied confidently, "He'll be swimming faster than you could say Hasta La Vista so much, that Doris will think that he's too much of a scaredy-fish to be her boyfriend that she'll break up with him." He then laughed like an evil maniac.

"Sounds like something out of a telenovela to me." Private complains.

"Silence!" Kowalski snapped at him.

Meanwhile, Flipsy was too busy serenading Doris that the two dolphins did not notice Roger slowly rising from the water. He looked like he was preparing to scare the two dolphins. But before he could, Flippy broke into singing.

"Come on, Roger. Scare that fiendish salty sea mammal already." Skipper said impatiently as he and the other animals watched the two dolphins from afar. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice singing.

"_I've got an ocean of devotion, and you're the one for me. _You're _the one for me, oooh._" Flippy finished his song in front of Doris who was attracted by his lovely singing voice and sighed lovingly. Apparently, she was not the only one attracted to the singing. Somehow it began to rain heavily. But when the two dolphins turned towards the source, Roger was crying so much that his tears would seam like rain.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I'll just be on my way." He apologized. He gave one last sneeze and went out of the Dolphin Habitat only to be met by startle-eyed penguins.

"Really Roger?" Skipper finally said, surprised at the fact that Roger failed, "He sang some wimpy notes and you chicken out?"

"Listen, you;" Roger pointed out at Skipper, "someone with that kind of voice deserves to be loved. I, I just can't bear the thought of even…" Roger stopped to let his tears flow and ran away from the dolphin habitat, still crying.

"Well, that was unexpected." Skipper said in awe.

"Wasn't that the same reaction we got from Burt when he refused to help us in this mission?" Private asked.

"Cowards." Skipper mumbles to himself and turned to the gorillas, "Alright men, show us how it's done."

"You got it. We'll take care of that giant fish." Bada, one of the gorillas, said with a sinister smile on his face as the two gorillas entered the Dolphin Habitat.

* * *

"I can't do it!" Bing, another one of the gorillas, cried. Bada had one arm around him and patted his back in a comforting manner as the two got out of the Dolphin Habitat.

"What happened out there?" Skipper asks in surprise. He turned his gaze at the two dolphins and saw Doris hugging a unicorn plush toy. But it wasn't just any unicorn plush toy.

"Princess Kaleidocolt." Private stared with awe at the Lunacorn Plush toy. He was such a big fan of Lunacorns… and so was Bing. It would be a crime to hurt another fellow Lunacorn fan (or someone who just love Lunacorns by the looks of it.

"Lunacorns." Skipper said bitterly, "It had to be Lunacorns." He then turned towards a kangaroo, "Joey, it's time."

Joey battle cried and jumped into the Dolphin Habitat. A few punches, kicks and slaps are heard before Joey is thrown back outside badly beaten.

"I guess we should have considered the fact that in Flippy was able to use self defense." Kowalski theorized.

"No." Joey weakly said, still sprawling on the ground, "It wasn't the man. It was the, _Sheila_."

"Sheila?" Private asks in surprise as if she knew what he meant, "As in Doris?"

"Doris knows how to fight?" Skipper asks in surprise and Rico grunts in surprise as well. The three penguins then stared at Kowalski in surprise. They want an explanation.

"How was I supposed to know she knows self defense?" Kowalski asks. He didn't know his former girlfriend (if she really was) could fight so well.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about her anymore." A smile of victory appeared in Skipper's face. The other animals turned towards his gaze and saw Doris and Flippy, their backs were turned towards one another as if they were ignoring each other.

"They're ignoring each other." Kowalski cried in glee and wiped his brow, "Whew. For a second there, I thought they would never… Holly Hartwell!" He gave a cry of surprise upon turning his gaze at Flippy who was spraying something in his mouth.

"Breathe Spray?" He cried in surprise and turned his gaze towards Doris who was applying make-up on her snout.

"Lip Gloss?" Kowalski cried again and realized what was about to happen, "The traditional Pucker-Up Ritual!"

As he said that, the dolphins turned towards each other, closed their eyes and began to pucker up as their snouts became closer to each other as they swam nearer to each other.

"I didn't think it would have come to this, but it did." Skipper said as he watched the moment coming close.

The two dolphins swam a little bit more, and they finally kissed… Julien's butt! They opened their eyes to see Julien atop a toy boat, their snouts on his butt! They soon realized their mistake, became grossed out by what had happened and tried to get the "grossness" out of their mouths. Julien then breaks into a dance. Music can be heard in the background.

"Hey there, Man! What's the word?" Julien greeted Flippy but the dolphin was lost at words. Julien then gazed at Doris before returning his gaze back at Flippy.

"Oooh. Flipsy, you sly fish you." Julien commented.

"Wait. You know each other?" Doris asks skeptically.

"Not exact…" Flippy tried to reply but was interrupted by Julien.

"Yeah. We go way back." Julien said, "Best of Buddies. Ah, good times. He was a real womanizer back then, if you know what I mean."

"Really." Doris said skeptically when Julien mentioned the word "womanizer".

"Doris, before you get any ideas, I…" Flippy tried to prove his innocence but was once again interrupted by Julien.

"Yeah. You really knew how to reel them in, eh Flippy?" Julien winked at the embarrassed yet annoyed dolphin. He then took a sip from a cup of smoothie he was holding and jumped back at the boat, dancing.

From afar, the penguins watched in delight knowing that their plan to let Julien annoy Doris and let her know how bad Flippy is actually working. Private was holding on a remote control that he uses to control the toy boat Julien was in.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but; I owe him one." Skipper happily said to his fellow comrades.

Meanwhile, Julien was busy dancing and embarrassing Flippy at the same time when he somehow slipped and spilled his drink on Doris! Everyone became shocked about what just happened, especially Flippy and the penguins.

"Doris, I can explain." Flippy tried to apologize but was cut-off by Doris.

"Oh I know what's really going on." Doris said in a tone of anger as she wiped off the smoothie off her. This delighted the penguins who thought that she was finally over him. They flipper high-five, until…

"KOWALSKI!" Doris angrily cried. The lieutenant of the flock twitched at the mention of his name.

"Maybe she wouldn't notice that we're even here." Skipper sounded a bit scared as well as Private and Rico.

"We know you guys are hiding in the bushes, since we don't even have bushes." Doris called to a row of bushes inside the Dolphin Habitat as she wiped off the last of the smoothie.

The 4 penguins emerged from their hiding places and smiled weakly at an angry Doris.

"Really Kowalski. Really?" She asks in disappointment and turned her gaze at the other 3 penguins, "And I expected better from you three. I mean, first the alligator, then the gorillas, then the bad-tempered kangaroo who clearly doesn't show any manners, and then _him_?" He gestured at Julien who was whistling casually.

"Doris, it's not what you think." Kowalski said innocently.

"Exactly. We were just trying to…" Skipper added only to be cut-off by Doris.

"You guys better roll out of here before you miss the ride going away from Slap Ville." She threatened.

The penguins stood in confusion until they realized what she meant.

"Roll out!" Skipper called and the four penguins immediately belly-flopped out of the Dolphin Habitat.

Julien kept on whistling until he met Doris' angry gaze and left as well.

"Sorry Flippy." Doris apologized to her boyfriend as she swam closer to him, "They can be too psychotic." She then nuzzled him lovingly while he ponders suspiciously on the penguins. The two didn't notice that they were being spied, and it wasn't the penguins.

* * *

They next day, the zoo was packed with visitors who were eager to witness the Dolphin Mating Ritual at the Dolphin habitat. Everyone was excited…except the penguins.

"Well men," Skipper said uncomfortably as he watched a footage of the Dolphin Habitat from their TV screens inside the penguin HQ. His voice was added with a hint of sadness as if he was about to cry, "this is it. The Most Depressing Moment in History." Behind him, the other penguins looked like they were about to cry as well.

"This is it. Chuck Charles here at the Central Park Zoo's Dolphin Habitat where we are about to witness the Most Romantic Moment in Dolphin Mating History" A footage of Chuck Charles reporting in front of the Dolphin Habitat is shown in one of the screens.

* * *

Suddenly, Flippy and Doris rose from the water. The crowd of spectator and the animals eagerly set their eyes on the two dolphins and waited for the moment they all have waited for. And then, after a few seconds…nothing happened.

"Flippy?" Doris asks in confusion. Clearly, she was prepared to perform the ritual, but Flippy…

"I'm sorry, Doris. But I just can't stand it anymore." Flippy turned his gaze away from her as if trying to ignore her, much to the crowd's surprise (even though they couldn't understand what he was saying, but could understand by the way he acts) and the animals', especially Doris. The only ones not surprised about this were the penguins.

The 4 flightless bird flipper high-fived each other in happy victory.

"I think we all owe this to Ringtail." Skipper happily stated. Rico grunted in agreement.

"Bless that divine booty of his." Kowalski complemented in delight.

"Men, this calls for a celebration." Skipper announced. Private appeared with 4 mugs filled with fish. Each penguin took a mug, made a toast and drank.

Back at the Dolphin Habitat, Doris was lost at words. Was Flippy breaking-up with her all because of what happened last night?

"Flippy? But…I-I…" She was speechless as her boyfriend kept his back towards her.

"I'm sorry, Doris." Flippy finally turned his head towards her, "I just can't stand the fact that you're not marrying me." He suddenly stated happily.

The penguins spitted their drinks in surprise and simultaneously cried, "WHAT?!"

Flippy gently took one of Doris' flippers and said, "Doris the Dolphin, will you do the honor of becoming my mate?"

"Oh my god." Professor Rene looked surprised and out of breath upon seeing the action, "He's actually, proposing to her." The crowd gasps in surprise. They waited for a response. Suddenly, Doris opened her mouth…

"NOOO!" Kowalski screams. He stopped and out of breath.

"Kowalski," Skipper put a comforting flipper on his shoulder and sadly said, "She said 'yes'."

Saddened, Kowalski sobbed on Skipper's shoulder as the leader patted him on the back. Meanwhile, the crowd cheered at the engaged Dolphins.

"This, this, just in." Chuck Charles cried in front of the camera, "Commisioner McSlade has decided to arrange a wedding ceremony to celebrate the union of the two lucky sea animals this afternoon. So everyone, you all better head home and find your formal 'cause this is no ordinary wedding. It's so romantic!" The crowd cheered while Kowalski wept some more.

The two dolphins eyed each other lovingly then kissed while the audience awed and the penguins tried to look away. When the two dolphins stopped kissing, the penguins turned to face the screen, but the two kissed again and the penguins looked away. Then they stopped, but continued again. It went on, and on…

"Enough already." Skipper complained during the 5th time they kissed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Gotta love the kissing. Do alligators really cry? Can you believe** **Bing actually like Lunacorns? Can dolphins be even trained to fight? This chapter even features the return of Dr. Blowhole's Purpoise Ballad Solo (minus the evil). I can't wait for the wedding. ;-)**

.


	7. Big Mistake

Delivery trucks entered the gates of the Central Park Zoo. The zookeepers were busy unloading its contents and some were decorating the zoo for the wedding of Flippy and Doris the Dolphin. It was truly a happy day for everyone.

"FLIPPY!" Skipper yelled after the 4 penguins belly-flopped into the Dolphin Habitat, then hung his head in disappointment, "Dang it. It's just not the same." He missed shouting Blowhole's name in anger.

"Hey. No moping." A familiar voice called. Skipper lifted his head only to see Marlene in a dress with flowers on her head.

"Don't you guys know that this is supposed to be a 'happy' day?" She asks.

"Sorry, Marlene. But moping is all we can do right now." Kowalski replied miserably as the penguins moped.

"Nice dress, by the way." Private suddenly brightened up and complimented Marlene.

"Thanks." Marlene twirled around to show-off her dress, "I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid."

"Us too!" The Badgers, Becky and Stacy, said simultaneously as they appeared behind Marlene.

"Oh. And Doris wanted you guys to be Flippy's best-men." Marlene remembered and held up a penguin-size tux in her hands.

"No way." Skipper denies.

"Either that or she'll still be mad at you guys for trying to break her up with Flippy." Marlene added.

"What size?" Kowalski asks while smiling meekly. He sure doesn't want Doris to be still mad at him. That's when Skipper angrily flipper-slapped him on the face.

"Are you out of your mind, Soldier?" Skipper angrily scolds Kowalski before turning back to Marlene and the Badgers, "Where's Flippy?"

"Oh, he's fitting for his suit." Marlene pointed at her right, "He wanted to look his best for…" She stopped abruptly and noticed that the penguins were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, two zookeepers were busy setting down an ice sculpture of two dolphins. On top of the dolphins' snouts was a sphere made entirely of ice. The reflecting light from the ice caught the attention of a certain lemur.

"Ooh. Shiny." King Julien was tantalized by the sparkling sphere.

"Your Majesty," Maurice began asking as if he knows what Julien was thinking, "you're not really planning too…"

"Of course I am, Maurice." Julien cut him of, "Can't you see me being tantalizing by the big tasty yummy ..." He stared in awe at the sphere. Suddenly, he licked his lips.

* * *

Back at the penguins, they finally reached Flippy who had his back turned towards them.

"FLIPPY!" Skipper called and the dolphin turned around… blindfolded.

"What's with the blindfold?" Skipper asks in surprise.

"Oh sorry." Flippy took off his blindfold, "I wanted to make sure that I didn't see Doris in her wedding dress before the wedding. You know the whole wedding dress-bad luck stuff an all."

"Cut the act, Bottlenose." Skipper said sternly as he eyed the confused dolphin angrily, "We know what you're up to."

"Is this about the whole 'me-being-evil' thing?" Flippy asks, already annoyed by the penguins.

"Oooh. Don't play innocent with us 'Flipsy'." Skipper mocked, "We know that this is all an act to get into our heads and bring us to our knees." While he was too busy giving Flippy accusations, Julien got his tongue stuck on the ice sphere.

"Hang in there, Your Majesty." Maurice assured him as he and Mort frantically tried to pull him away from the globe, "Just, a, few, more…" They finally succeeded…only to have the sphere rolled out of the sculpture and headed right towards the Dolphin Habitat!

"Skipper." Flippy interrupted nervously as he noticed the sphere coming closer.

"I'm not finished." Skipper ignored, oblivious of the danger that was about to happen as he continued with his accusations.

"Skipper." Flippy interrupted again. The sphere was coming even closer.

"A little respect here." Skipper became oblivious and went on.

"Skipper." Flippy interrupted. His voice was even nervous than before as the sphere neared the penguins.

"Okay." Skipper became annoyed, "Now you're just being…"

"Skipper! Watch out!" Flippy pushed the penguins out of the way.

_Smash!_

The animals and humans were startled by the noise. Doris, who was busy fitting for her dress, dashed so quickly that she left her dress flying in mid-air. She swam to where the noise was coming from and saw a huge ice sphere inside the Dolphin Habitat. She gave a cry of shock when she saw a tail fin _under_ the sphere!

"Flippy!" She cried for her fiance who was smashed under the heavy weight of the ice. Meanwhile, the penguins where shocked; their"arch-enemy" actually saved their lives.

"He, he saved us." Skipper said in surprise, and in guilt.

* * *

A little while later, Flippy was inside a tank of water and was being tended by the zoo veterinarian. The Commissioner and Professor were there, saddened by the terrible fate that has befallen on their favorite sea mammal. The three went out of the room, signaling the entrance of the four penguins.

"I, I don't know where to start." Skipper tried to apologize as he waddled towards Flippy, "I always knew you were a good-nothing excuse for a sea mammal, but I never wanted to see you in, this." His comrades cried to every word he was saying.

"I guess it was out of jealousy." Skipper continued, "I mean, you got all the attention, the fish…"

"And the girl." Kowalski added with apology, "And we acted like jerks. Especially me." He cried so much, "You were only trying to be friendly!"

Suddenly, Flippy turned upwards.

"Oh dear." Private became shocked. Kowalski lifted him, placed his head towards his chest and his eyes widened in fear.

"His heart's not responding." He sadly announced.

"NOOOO!" Skipper cried, thinking Flippy's dead and hugged his dead former enemy, "What have we done?" Suddenly, he heard a squeak. He stopped hugging the dolphin and saw that it was just a plushie.

The penguins were confused that they didn't notice a shadow looming before them in the tank. They turned their heads towards the real Flippy who was glaring at them.

"A big mistake, peng-you-ins." Flippy said with a tone of evil.

"Blowhole?" The penguins cried in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Dr. Blowhole Returns! What's going on? What is he planning? **


	8. The Greatest Achievement of My Life!

"Who were you expecting? Flippy?" An evil smile formed on the dolphin's face as he mocked them.

"I don't believe this." Skipper became shocked at the sight of seeing his old evil enemy, well, evil again. Suddenly, he held up a fish adorned with a pink ribbon, "And we got you an I'm-sorry-get-well-soon fish." "Flippy" quickly grabbed the fish, much to the penguins' shock and horror, and ate it.

"Mm-mm-mm. That's one good cod." Blowhole commented as he was delighted by the taste.

"Evasive Maneuver!" Skipper commanded and the 4 penguin cadets lunged at Blowhole and pinned him to the ground.

"What's going on here?" A voice called. The penguins turned around and saw the Commissioner, the Professor and the Vet staring angrily at them. Skipper's eyes moved back and forth from the humans, to Blowhole, and then back again.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like?" Skipper meekly said.

* * *

"It did." He said in disappointment as the 4 penguins were locked-up in 4 separate cages. Meanwhile, the humans were busy tending and comforting "Flippy".

"Poor Flippy." The Commissioner said with sympathy (and a little bit of baby-talk), "Did those mean birdies tried to ruin your special day?"

"Flippy" weakly squeaked a "yes". As soon as the 4 humans turned their backs away from the animals, Blowhole regained his evil smile.

"You maniac." Skipper angrily glared at him, "You've been toying with us this whole time."

"Of course." Kowalski slapped his head in realization, "Once you realized the relationship Doris has with us, you quickly take action, seduce Doris into falling in love with you," He cried a bit before continuing, "making us suspicious of you, in which giving us bad impression from other people that we are a bunch of 'bad birdies' that were jealous of an 'innocent playful' dolphin. You planned to provoke us into attacking you only to get us in the way of foiling your plans for world domination."

"Wrong." Blowhole wronged him.

"Good thinking, though." Private said as Kowalski hung his head in disappointment.

"Things were fine until you peng-you-ins unruly tackled me once I entered the Central Park Zoo." Blowhole explained as he began to reminiscence.

* * *

_A delivery truck entered the gates of the Central Park Zoo. Alice the Zookeeper opened the back of truck, revealing a Bottle Nose Dolphin._

"_Once I entered the zoo, my memories began rushing back in." Blowhole continued as he remembered the time he took a good look at the zoo as if he has been there before, "It seemed so familiar; the trees, the fences, the habitats... But then, I took that idea out of my mind. I was more excited on seeing, __**her**__, the love of my life."_

_Blowhole remembered the time he was driven to the Dolphin Habitat. Out of excitement of seeing his one true love again, he quickly jumped into the pool._

"_Everything was going perfectly." Blowhole continued, "Until you pen-you-ins came along. Once you threatened me and deliberately tried to end my life, it all came back to me." Blowhole remembered the time the penguins foiled his plans in the desert, in Coney Island and even in the Central Park Zoo, "I remembered it all; the hatred I had on the humans, my many attempt to rule them, and the constant intrusion of you peng-you-ins. Yes. I remembered it all, especially that very day when you peng-you-ins wiped me of my memories. I planned to get even with you. But then..."_

* * *

"I couldn't bear to break Doris' heart." He gazed at a photo of Doris in his flippers, "She was the most beautiful creature that ever swam the vast ocean."

"That's my picture of Doris!" Kowalski complained, thinking that Blowhole took _his_ photo of Doris.

"Wrong, again." Blowhole looked annoyed as he held up another photo of Doris the Dolphin, "_This_ is your picture of Doris. You can tell by the direction that's she's facing right while mine's facing left."

"He's right." Private agrees only to receive a flipper-slap from Skipper.

"And I intend to make this day the day of the greatest achievement of my life!" Blowhole proudly said, "For I,"

"Flippy!" The Commissioner called before Blowhole could finish his speech and revert back into his "innocent dolphin" act, "Guess who's going to have his special day after all?" He held up a dolphin-size wedding tux for the animals to see, much to the penguins' horror.

"I'll be right back." He hanged the tux and left, allowing "Flippy" to once again "play evil".

"You maniac." Kowalski snapped at Blowhole, "First you rubbed you fancy gadgets and gizmos on my face, then you stole my girlfriend and rubbed that on my face as well."

"I thought you never even dated." Blowhole pointed out only to irritate Kowalski even more. "As I've said, I have concocted a plan that will make this day everyone, especially Doris, will remember."

"What are you gonna do?" Skipper mocked, "Give everyone Dolphin Rides?"

"No." Blowhole objected in annoyance, "Do you remember that contraption that you failed to impress Doris with?"

"How did you know that?" Kowalski complained.

"Well, I made some modifications to it." He held up a remote similar to the one Kowalski used to activate his invention, "Once we have said our 'I do's', I will activate the machine, and soon everyone will know what I have felt all those times. Imagine; the crowd going wild, the excitement, the action, all in one place. And I have the opportunity to show them all!"

"You'll never get away with this, Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.

"Which is why I 'played dead' when that chunk of ice nearly flattened me." Blowhole explained, "That gave me an opportunity to prevent you peng-you-ins from coming to my wedding."

"But then, how are you going to explain to everyone that your best men are not in the wedding?" Private asks sceptically. Rico grunted in agreement.

"I have an even better best man." Blowhole replied.

* * *

Back at the Dolphin Habitat, Mort was being fit for his best man tux.

"Why couldn't I be the best man?" Julien complained.

* * *

Back at the clinic, Blowhole laughed in evil delight that everything was going accordingly to plan.

"Well, at least we had those good times together." Private sadly but happily stated.

"By the way," Blowhole faced Private, "I never liked playing Oopsy-Daisy." Private cried after realizing that Blowhole was actually toying with him.

"I knew you were faking the whole 'innocent dolphin' act all along." Skipper angrily glared at Blowhole, "Although, I never knew you could fool Roger with your wimpy singing."

"Yeah. I never knew the alligator loves singing." Blowhole admitted.

"Okay. But how did you know that one of the gorillas love Lunacorns?" Skipper further questions.

"One of the gorillas loves Lunacorns?" Blowhole asks in confusion, "I, actually love Lunacorns. I even had a Princess Kaleidocolt plushie, but I decided to give it to Doris as a present."

"What about Joey being beaten up?" Skipper further questions.

"Actually, I never knew Doris knew self-defense." Blowhole admitted. Even he didn't know that his fiancé could take-down a bad-tempered kangaroo like Joey.

"Anyway, it's time I bid you farewell, peng-you-ins. Now if you'll excuse me," Blowhole mocked them as he put on his wedding tux, "I'm off to get towed." He laughed as the vet wheeled his tank out of the clinic. Soon, Blowhole and the humans left the clinic, leaving the penguins alone and caged.

"We can't let him get away with this, Skipper." Kowalski said.

"And we won't." Skipper said with determination, "Engage escape plan!" The penguins tried to get out of their cages, but with no success.

"It's not use, Skipper." Private said in disappointment, "We'll never get out of here in time."

Suddenly, the clinic doors barged open, revealing two shadowed figures. They were closing in on the penguins.

"I think that's the least of our problems." Kowalski stated. Suddenly, the 4 birds cried in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is the end! Blowhole's gonna get the girl and his revenge on the humans and the penguins won't be there to stop him! **


	9. Operation: Crash My Wedding!

"This is Chuck Charles live at the Central Park Zoo where we are about to witness the wedding of Flippy the Dolphin and Doris the Dolphin." The anchorman cried in front of the camera after making his announcement.

The entire zoo was filled with visitors in their formal attires who were eager to witness the Animal wedding of the Century. Even the zoo animals, who were all dressed in formal attire, were delighted to take part in this momentous occasion, especially Blowhole.

As he waited near the altar that was staged at the tip of the dolphin pool, Blowhole tightened his bow and tilted his top hat in the correct position in order to make himself presentable before his bride's arrival. He wanted to make this moment perfect, without any intrusions from you-know-who's.

"How do I look?" He turned to face his best man.

"Like a fish." Mort happily replied, having no complete thought of what the groom asked to him. Blowhole just glared at his answer.

Suddenly, wedding music is being played. Doris swam towards the altar all dressed up for the greatest moment of her life. The end of her veil was being held by Marlene as she and the rest of her bridesmaids followed her to the altar. Blowhole gazed at his beautiful bride.

"Dibs on the flowers." Marlene whispered to the badgers.

"Yeah right." Becky whispered back as Stacy giggles.

"Why was I not chosen as the best man?!" King Julien cried in despair.

Meanwhile, Doris finally reached the altar and turned to face her groom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Priest began, "we are all gathered today to join together Flippy the Dolphin and Doris the Dolphin in holy matrimony. Are there any objections to this union?" Suddenly, a dart appeared on his neck and he fainted backwards. The crowd gasps in horror only to be hit by multiple darts and fainted. Even Julien was hit.

"WE object to this union." A voice spoke out loud. The other animals, who were not tranquilized to sleep, turned their gaze at the source.

"And sorry we're late." Skipper apologized in irony, "We had to get in our suits." The penguins, wearing their penguin-size suits, arrived just in time to stop the wedding and to stop Blowhole's plan, in style.

"Evasive Maneuver!" Skipper commanded and the penguins lunged at Blowhole (again), causing the remote to fly out of his pocket. Luckily, Private caught it.

"I got it, Skipper!" He called to his commanding officer, waving the remote in his flippers. Suddenly, he tripped on Julien's tail and the remote came flying in mid-air until it fell on the ground…on its face!

"Take cover!" Skipper cried at the moment he remembered what happened last time when Kowalski activated his invention, but when it is activated with modifications from an evil dolphin mastermind…

_Boom!_ The sound of a canon exploded into the air and fireworks forming dolphin-like hearts burst in the sky and began falling to the ground. Soon, the animals prepared themselves for the..._sweetest?_

Some of the remnants of the fireworks fell on the animals' mouths. Somehow delighted by the taste, they stared at the sky and giant balls of colored fluffs fell on them. Kowalski grabbed a sliver of the fluff and licked it.

"It's seems to be, cotton candy?" Kowalski stated in surprise. The 4 penguins stared at Blowhole for an explanation. _This _was his most diabolical plan yet?

"What's the deal, Blowhole?" Skipper demanded an explanation to the dolphin who was still pinned to the ground.

"What the deal with you guys ruining our wedding?" Doris demanded an explanation from the penguins who clearly ruined the wedding, and she doesn't look too happy about it.

"He got us locked-up in cages!" Kowalski explained.

"Go on, 'Flippy'." Skipper pressured Blowhole, "Why don't you tell your 'girlfriend' what you have been planning all along."

Blowhole's gaze switched from Skipper to a worried Doris back and forth.

"I," He began to speak," never, wanted, any of you peng-you-ins, to…"

The animals closed in to listen to what Blowhole was about to say.

"ruin my wedding." He finally finished.

"You see. He..," Kowalski stops after realizing that Blowhole said something he did not expect her to say.

"What?" The penguins, surprised, cried in unison.

"I never wanted any of you penguins to ruin my wedding." Blowhole repeated what he said, "That's the reason I had to lock you up in the first place. I mean come on. You tried to blast me with a bazooka. What are you guys? Psychotic?"

"We're with him." The animals agreed in unison.

"But, but, we thought you wanted to make this the day a day no one would forget. You even said you made modifications to Kowalski's invention." Skipper pointed out.

"I did." Blowhole replied, exasperated. He gestured at the animals who were eating and fighting over the cotton candy, "_This _was it." The penguins could only stare at disbelief.

"But what about the 'crowd going wild' part? Private emphasized.

"I meant their reaction to the fireworks." Blowhole corrected.

"What about 'the excitement'?" Skipper emphasized.

"The excitement of us getting married." Blowhole pointed out again.

"And the 'action'?" Kowalski emphasized.

"The 'action' after the I do's." Blowhole explained (again).

"Oh." The penguins said in realization and unison.

Kowalski slowly glanced at an angry Doris. And she was REALLY angry.

"Um." Kowalski spoke sheepishly, "I guess you finally realized the fact that he is actually…"

"I don't care if he was an evil genius mastermind dedicated to annihilate all of humankind!" Doris stated angrily at Kowalski, "Do you know why I only wanted us to be 'just friends', Kowalski? It's because of your penguin commando job. I mean, you were too caught up with your crazy job and getting too judgmental, that you never considered the feelings of those people who were affected by your actions." She then calmed down a bit and turned to face Blowhole, "From that moment I met you, I knew you were that crazy devious dolphin mastermind my friends kept talking about. But when we first met, you weren't acting just like that crazy devious dolphin mastermind. You were so kind, so gentle, and so sweet. And I don't care if you were evil as others think you are. That's all in the past. And that's what I love about you, Flippy."

"Aw!" The animals awed in unison.

"Doris, I'm in love with you too." Blowhole (somehow) sadly said to Doris.

Kowalski cried of Rico's shoulder as his comrade patted him comfortingly on the back. He was going to lose the girl of his dreams, again! And this time, for good!

"And that's why I should never ask for your flipper in marriage." Blowhole said in dismay which surprised the other animals, especially Doris.

"But, but…wha…?" Doris was lost at words as Blowhole took off his tux and flopped sadly to the ground.

"Don't take this personally, but the peng-you-ins are right;" Blowhole sadly said, "you're good, I'm evil, I'm the bad guy, you're the good girl, you're the white, I'm the black, I'm the yin, you're the yang, and… we just can't be together." He sighed heavily and flopped away from the pool.

"But, but…" Doris was still lost at words.

"Good-bye Doris, forever." Those were Blowhole's final words as he kept flopping, away from his tearful former-bride.

"Yes!" Skipper cried in joy and the penguins happily flipper high-five each other in success now that their enemy has given up on their friend.

"Yes!" Kowlaski happily cried, "In you stupid… dolphin…face?" He stuttered as he tried to insult Blowhole, mainly because someone was crying.

"I, I don't even care if I was marrying a use-to-be villain!" Doris cried over the lost of her lover, "I knew he was evil the whole time, but I also knew he changed for the best! FLIPPPPYYY!"

That last line echoed in Kowalski's head as if he just experienced déjà vu, as if he heard it somewhere before.

* * *

"_Doris!"_

"_Doris!"_

"_Doorriss!"_

* * *

Was his job making him too judgmental to care about others' feelings? Has he been a jerk this whole time? Was he being selfish? All those attempt to get rid of Blowhole, were they were acts of jealousy and selfishness? Is he being bothered by all these question that gives him the uneasy feeling for committing the greatest act of shame ever…

"Okay, I get it." Kowalski shouted at the narrator. He found his cool before making his announcement, "You have our permission, to marry Blowhole, or Flippy."

"What?" his comrades cried in unison.

"Are you out of your mind, Sol…" Skipper received a slap from Kowalski before finishing.

"Listen here, you." Kowalski held unto Skipper's collar tightly and angrily, "We've been jerks this whole time out of hatred for our former enemy who only wanted to marry the girl of his dreams! Tell me; does any of our actions make us soldiers of justice?! Tell me!"

His words affected his fellow comrades. They suddenly got this uneasy feeling about the many attempts they did in order to get rid of Blowhole.

"You're, right Kowalski." Skipper finally admitted, "I guess our actions were just excuse for our true feelings."

"And our true feelings were the longing for the return of our former enemy, whose plans we miss foiling so much." Private finished and Rico grunted in agreement. Doris slightly smiled at their answer.

"Blowhole," Skipper sighed heavily before turning to face his 'enemy'," you have our permission to marry Doris."

"Come again?" Blowhole called from inside a truck, "I can't hear you with all the…" The back of the truck shut close before he could finish. Two hooded figures climbed into the front and drove away from the zoo, taking Blowhole with them!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How do you like that? I want your opinions on this chapter (optional). I can't wait how the penguins fix this mess.**


	10. Operation: Here Comes The Groom

"FLIPPY!" Doris cried. Her fiancé was being dolphin-napped by hooded robbers!

"Opearation: Here Comes the Groom is a go, go, go!" Skipper commanded and the penguins prepared to chase the truck but…

"A-hem!" Doris called, hinting that see wanted to come along.

"Oh, alright." Skipper agreed half-heartedly.

"A-hem!"The other animals called.

"You too?" Skipper asks the other animals.

"Hey. No one is getting kidnap on their special day." Marlene said.

"Fine." Skipper said half-heartedly. He then flipper-gestures, "Let's roll!"

* * *

A little while later, the penguins were already on the kidnappers' trail, along with the other animals, especially Doris who was riding on Bert's back. As soon as they spotted the kidnappers' truck in the bustling streets of Manhattan, the animals chased it in every corner; left, right, east, south and turned in every corner the truck passes through. Soon, the animals separated and passed in every corner that they didn't notice that the truck was already gone, until they stopped running and out of breath.

"Great. We lost them." Skipper complained and out of breath.

"Maybe we wouldn't have lost them if certain animals haven't slowed down because they refused to take-off their clothes." Marlene pointed out. All the other animals took-off their formal wear, while the penguins still had their tuxes on.

"It's not every day we undergo rescue mission in style." Skipper boasted proudly in his tux. Then he turned towards Kowalski, "Kowalski, options."

"I suggest we split up into groups." Kowalski suggested, "We'll search for probable places where the kidnappers would be likely to…"

"Found them!" Doris interrupted. The penguins climbed on Bert and turned their gaze towards where Doris was looking. The kidnappers' truck was entering of what seems to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Let's roll." Skipper said and the animals headed for the warehouse.

* * *

As they arrived, Kowalski pressed his head against the wall and listened.

"It seems, quiet." He stated.

"Too quiet." Skipper added sceptically. He turned to Maurice, "Maurice."

With the help of the gorillas, Maurice pressed a button near the entrance and the big metal door slid open causing the animals to gasp in surprise.

"It's, it's..." Private tried to get the words out of his mouth, and then awed, "Aw! It's so adorable!"

The inside of the warehouse was seemingly decorated in a dolphin-themed style. Dolphin Plush toys were piled up on one side. Dolphin-trimmed plants were piled up in another. A giant dolphin ice sculpture ornaments a single pool in the middle of the warehouse. Inside the pool was Blowhole! (or Flippy, or you know).

"Now, don't you go anywhere 'cause we'll be right back." One of the kidnappers playfully told Blowhole and the two left the sad dolphin

"As if I'm going anywhere." Blowhole sadly sighs.

"Psst. Flippy." A voice called in whispers. Blowhole turned his back, only to see Skipper as the whisperer.

"What do you peng-you-ins want now?" Blowhole angrily asks, "You already ruined my wedding and took away the love of my life. What more could you ask?"

"An apology," Skipper answered, "from us."

"Fine. I'm..." Blowhole stopped. He thought the penguins wanted an apology from him, but..."Wait. What?"

"She loves you, Doc." Skipper said with sorry in his voice, "Doris knew you were evil in the first place, but she still loves that dolphin she fell for when she first came to Coney Island. And she doesn't care if you did lock us up in cages. Probably because we actually deserve that. After all the many attempts we did to get rid of you...

"Anyway," Kowalski finished what Skipper was trying to say, " she misses you, and she wants a second chance to be together with the one sea mammal who ever loved her for all the time in the world. And if it makes you any better; she gave me the 'let's just be friends' talk for the 17th time. Half I couldn't hear over her sobbing."

"You mean, she wants me back?" Blowhole asks, wondering if Doris truly misses him.

"Do I want you back? DO I WANT YOU BACK?!" Doris looked like she was about to explode. She then kissed Blowhole on the snout as the other animals awed.

"Does that answer your question?" Doris asked a dazed Blowhole who was surprised by the kiss.

"Does _this_ answer _your_ question?" Blowhole repeated after snapping out of his daze. The two dolphins began to pucker-up only to be interrupted by Julien whose butt came in their (snouts') way, again!

"Hey! Look what I got!" Julien happily raised a dolphin plush toy while the two dolphins wiped the "grossness" out of their mouths/snouts (again) and angrily stared at Julien with annoyance. Julien got their message and quickly left the two to resume kissing.

"Keep you filthy snout of our sea mammal!" Someone yelled, only to interrupt the dolphins' moment.

The animals turned their gaze at the two hooded robbers who were standing in front of them, and they sounded and looked angry. One was wielding a broom while the other was wielding a tazer. The penguins strike at them only to be swatted away by the broom and electrified.

"Now be a good stinkin' filthy dolphin..." One of hooded robbers, who sounded like a woman, said as they began closing in on Doris, but...

"You, did not, call me, a STINKIN' DOLPHIN!" Doris angrily snapped, leaped into the air and landed on the nearest robber, knocking her unconscious. The other robber tried to run away, but Doris leaped in front of him and slapped him on the face with her tail, much to the animals' surprise.

"Wow. She's really, good." Kowalski said in an awkward manner, and a little creep out of witnessing Doris actually beating up the other robber senseless.

"Wow. I never knew she had it in her." Blowhole began to gaze at Doris admiringly; completely oblivious that she was becoming a fighting maniac. Suddenly, the other robber fell unconscious to the ground as well.

"Excellent work, Doris." Skipper congratulated on a job-well-done, and then became uneasy, "Just curious; how on Earth did you learn those moves?"

"Oh. I learned a few moves after watching a few kung fu videos back while I was being transported to Coney Island." Doris acted innocent as if nothing happened which gave the others an uneasy feeling about her.

"Alright. The jig is up," Skipper pulled off the hood of one robber while Rico pulled off the hood of the other. Both gasped in surprise as they soon realized who the culprits were.

"Zookeeper Frances and Officer X?" Skipper finished in surprise. The former clean freak zookeeper of Hoboken Zoo and the crazy former animal-control officer, together?

The two culprits regained consciousness and their eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the penguins.

"Penguins!" They both cried and then turned to face each other in surprise, "You know the penguins?"

"They keep getting out of my grasps." Officer X complained.

"Well, they made me lose my job in the Hoboken Zoo." Frances complained back.

"You kept catching us with your weird booby traps and you kept animals prisoners and replaced them with androids." Skipper complained to both humans. Then an idea popped into his head, "Wait a minute... Rico, Private, zippers."

The two penguins jumped simultaneously and unzipped the two humans' jackets, revealing "I Love Flippy" T-shirts underneath. The two humans flustered in surprise and in embarrassment; they were Flippy fans!

"It's not what you think." Officer X tries to object.

"These were, gifts." Frances tried to explain, "Yeah, gifts from our nieces and nephews. Crazy Flippy fans, if you ask us." Despite this, the animals shot them faces of doubts.

"Oh alright!" Frances admitted, "We are Flippy fans!"

"We knew Flippy was coming to Manhattan, so we decided to 'take him out' and give him a 'tour' of the place." X admitted as well, adding emphasis to some word and making Skipper's suspicions about them kidnapping 'Flippy' correct.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Frances begged, "It'll break our mothers' hearts."

The animals were still in doubt if they would hand them over to the police or not. That's when Frances gave them the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." Skipper finally gave in to their request, but then eyed them seriously, "On one condition." He pointed at Blowhole and Doris who were smiling at them side-by-side.

"But..." The two humans tried to object to the fact that 'Flippy' was going to marry a stinkin' filthy dolphin, only to receive angry glares from the other animals.

"Fine." The two finally gave in and the animals cheered in success.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just a quick summarization; Frances and X are huge Flippy fans, so they captured "Flippy" because they want him for themselves. They "were "going to give him back, but they also didn't want him to marry a "wild" dolphin from the sea. It would probably ruin "Flippy's" captivity nature or something, if you know what I mean.**

**By the way, are the animals forgetting something? **


	11. Just Got Towed

Back at the Central Park Zoo, the Commissioner screamed in terror. The bride and groom were missing! (And so were the other animals, but no one noticed that.) Every one of the visitors panicked at the thought that the dolphins were captured (and not the _other_ animals as well).

"What happened to the bride and groom?" The Commissioner asked the priest frantically and then suddenly turned his back, "This is horrible. Oh poor Flippy." As he kept on rambling about the groom, the animals slowly and silently crept into the zoo, regained their positions and dressed back into their formal attire.

The Commissioner was still acting worried until he heard a familiar Dolphin squeak. He turned his back only to see the bride and groom, dressed completely in tux and dress, safe and sound.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe." Commissioner felt relieved and then clapped his hands together, "Alright people, let's get this show on the road."

Wedding music began playing signaling the start of the moment everyone was waiting for.

"Do you, Flippy the Dolphin, take Doris the Dolphin as your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asks Blowhole.

"I do." Blowhole happily squeaked.

"And do you, Doris the Dolphin, take Flippy the Dolphin as you lawful wedded husband?" The priest turned to Doris.

"I do." Doris squeaked as some of the animals wiped off the tears they were shedding.

"I now pronounce you…" The priest sobbed a bit before continuing, "I'm sorry. It's just so, romantic… mates. You may now kiss the bride."

The two dolphins kissed romantically and Skipper flipper-gestures to Private to activate the canon, sending fireworks of cotton candy exploding into the sky. Everyone cheered for the wedded couple. However, Kowalski still feels saddened about letting go of the girl of his dreams, even though he felt happy for her. Suddenly, he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Kowalski.' Doris thanked the penguin who flashed a smile of happiness for the two dolphins.

Doris threw her bouquet of flowers into the air and her bridesmaids began fighting for it.

"You do realize that you won't be foiling any plans for a while." Blowhole teased Skipper.

"I can live with that." Skipper left the dolphins and his teammates for a second and the 5 animals heard crying.

"We heard that!" Doris told Skipper.

"Well, I'm glad things turned out alright." Private stated and turned to Kowalski, "And I'm glad you have gotten over you paranoia of girls. It takes a lot of guts to get over…" Private was interrupted by a scream. The animals turned around to see the Commissioner covered in what seems to be welts.

"Oh you poor thing." Shawna, an intern of the zoo vet, took pity on the Commissioner and looked at the cake he was eating, "You terribly allergic to cherry. Nothing like a little medication and attention can't fix."

"Shawna!" Private cried and ran away in despair.

"Kept getting himself beaten up just to see her?" Blowhole asks.

"Precisely." Kowalski replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Poor Private! Wait 'til you see the episode "The Penguin Who Loved Me". Doris is gonna be there, and so will Blowhole. I hope it goes something like this. :-)**


End file.
